You Know, the Usual
by SilverWolfCub
Summary: The reds are in trouble, the blues can't keep their eyes off each other, and the greens are just trying to finish this without any torture. You know, the usual. Spy AU. Powers are still there though!


**Hey person of extreme importance!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is rated T for Cussing and yeah, hope you enjoy! RR!**

Blossom Dawn Utonium has a simple life, at least, she thinks so. She gets up, goes to work with her sisters, does said work, then goes to sleep. Doesn't get any simpler than that.

How can it? Her middle name is _literally_ the time she was born, that's how simple her mother was.

But many people don't agree with her statement of a simple life. Everyone knows the Utonium's have powers, which isn't simple for most, but only a select few know their actual jobs.

Many would say working at the CIA as a spy is not a simple life, but after years of doing it, every since they were five, she calls it simple. They've seen it all, fame, fortune, failure, interrogation, pain, torture, kidnapping, death- heck, she herself has killed many- and retirement. It's all in the life of a spy. She doesn't even remember all the times she's played the damsel in distress role just to get information, even though that's usually Bubbles (Her middle name is Luna, because her mom wasn't so bad that she would give her 'Dusk' as a middle name, even though Buttercup's is Noon, so you never knew with their mother.) who does that. Blossom was usually the planner, but she's done damsel in distress before.

So her predicament right now wasn't to big to her, but it was a little different.

They had made Antidote X ropes to tie her with.

They had _Brick_ with her.

 _Brick._

Like, how did he let _himself_ get caught?! She thought to herself as she felt around her ropes. He was almost as good as her when it comes to plans. Maybe he is as good.

Yes, this must be something his agency told him to do. She thought, shaking her head. He would never…

"Soo… lovely weather we're having." He said, chuckling slightly. Blossom thought he saw something she couldn't, since they were tied back to back in two different chairs. It was a normal two hostage situation, but it was usually Bubbles and Boomer in these chairs (Her sisters and his brothers team up quite a lot, since their agency and her's worked together, and they were the best of the best. At least, she thought.) tied up, with a line so the leaders could hear into what they were saying, so it could be recorded. Then, with enough information, Butch and Buttercup would come in and help them out. No one ever realized that Bubbles nor Boomer had already untied themselves during the interrogation. That's how these kinds of missions went.

Blossom looked around, sensing a underneath message in his words. She had to crane her neck to see a small window in the far side of the room, casting barely any light in. It was dark outside, and since they got here in the morning, she guessed they were knocked out for at least half a day. "Wonderful… I hope our captors are enjoying it as much as we are."

They didn't have wires, because this wasn't a interrogation mission. And these guys aren't their normal objectives.

This was another spy agency. And by the symbol, she could tell they weren't registered with the United States, so either they were from another country, or they weren't legal. She guess the latter.

"They better be." Brick grumbled, jerking his hands hard, but their powers were weakened severely, so much that they were as weak as a child. This agency knew about them, they've been waiting for them. "I have a crick in my neck ,and it's severely annoying me."

Blossom laughed dryly, before pushing the rope up. If Brick could use his fire, it would be a big help, but if she couldn't even muster the strength to stand, then he definitely couldn't use fire. "I wonder how long they've been watching us to figure out about Antidote X."

She could feel Brick raise his head. "Well, you going to answer the lady's question?" He murmured, and Blossom instantly knew he could see another person in the room. Her theory was proven when she heard a grunt, and a scraping of chairs.

"We've been vatching you for a vhile." Said a man, with a deep, muffled voice. It wasn't accented, she knew. The man probably had a large beard, muffling his words. "Years, n'fact. You two hav stayed in our zights for a very long time."

"And what gives little ole us such a big watch? You've clearly planned this." Blossom said, turning the rope silently. Surely, the tied knot was somewhere.

She couldn't find it.

"Vou think ve vould let two trained spies hav a knot, so they could get out?" The man said, moving to Blossom's side. Indeed, he had a very large beard, and his skin was a pale pink. She's heard of this guy before, some kind of criminal, Fuzzy Lumps, maybe. "Of course, it vas very obvious to us that vou vould give us da best knowledge that we need. Vou two are da leaders, da smartness, da ones vho know the most."

Brick laughed. "We're also the one's who can keep our mouths shut the best." Blossom could hear him smirking, although she was still slightly panicking. No knot ment they had to cut it, or loosen it. That usually meant some kind of pain before they could get out, and pain meant paperwork. She leaned her head back, and bumped into the back of Brick's by accident. She didn't move, however.

"We vill see about zat." The man, Fuzzy, chuckled. He started walking to the door, which was in sight for both Brick and Blossom. Blossom felt her heart deflate even more when she noticed that there was an eye scanner. Sure, when they had their powers back, they could punch through the door, but with Antidote X, you never know how long it will last, even when it's not on you.

Brick spoke slowly once Fuzzy had left the room. "Who's fault was this again?"

Blossom blinked, her memory still a little hazy. She remembered a study room, she remembered the greens (their code names were all colors, so whenever they team up, it's actually the reds, blues, and greens) with them. She remember one of them doing something, them running out, her and Brick trying to follow… then it got hazy. She was sure there was gas. "Butch."

Brick groaned, resting his head on the back of mine. "He's so doing the paperwork for this."

He knew this would be painful, too. Blossom inwardly nodded, they were on the same page. "Are we going to try and get out before they get back, or just wait."

"Let's do both."

Xx

Boomer had already 'borrowed' the item they needed, and so that meant the mission was mostly done, Bubbles thought it was okay to indulge herself.

Because, wow, that tux fit him in all the right ways.

Bubbles scowled at herself, but couldn't stop herself from looking over every now and then. She took satisfaction in knowing he was looking over every now and then. She couldn't blame him, her dark blue, glittery dress, was an eye catcher, and she barely ever let her hair down.

She had already danced with a million guys at this ball while waiting for her sisters and his brothers. They've been gone for literal hours, but she knew it took time. They had just completed their part of the mission thirty minutes ago.

But she knew something was wrong when she saw the green dude.

Green dudes are a rarity, it's a low mutation, but she knew _that_ green dude personally. And if he was here, then that meant trouble.

Bubbles nodded at Boomer, who she was dancing with now, and Boomer spun her, looking around. His eyes widen slightly, and he gulped, pulling her up, and holding her close, putting his head by her ear.

"That's Ace, from Him's agency." He whispered. Bubbles' face didn't change much, but she watched the green dude come closer.

"Him?" She said slowly, as he came closer. "I didn't know he owned an illegal agency."

When the boys were young, Him killed their parents, Mojo and Suzy, and took them. For around a month, they stayed there in fear, until the agency they work in now rescued them. They've barely told anyone about their past, and the sisters were the only ones who knew, since the people who rescue them were either retired or dead. Him was mad, when they escaped -since they have powers too, and could be a great asset- and let it out on the people who saved them.

Boomer nodded. "We need to leave. If Ace is here, then some kind of trap's been rigged."

Bubbles nodded slowly, and while dancing, they made their way to the exit, where they last saw their siblings. A hand on Boomer's shoulder made her react before even Boomer could. Instantly, she had ducked under Boomer's arm, elbowing the guy in the gut to push him back, before summoning a light blue energy blade, pointing it towards him. It was small enough not to cause commotion in the dance. No one even seemed to notice. "What do you want?"

The green dude chuckled, tipping the hat he was wearing. "I wouldn't be pointing a weapon, darling. One word, and I can have the torture start."

Bubbles gritted her teeth, not moving her knife. Her suspicions were confirmed, and she didn't like it. " _Who?"_

"Red guy and Pink girl."

Boomer's jaw tensed, and Ace planted his hands in his pockets, walking past them and into the hallway. It was empty, and Bubbles felt something settle in her gut. Scanning around, she didn't see any traps, but if there were a trap, then maybe, they could find Blossom and Brick. Those two were the commanders of each mission, and, even though they've done it before (accidents happen) it was never as good as it could've been without them leading it. But how? How could they have been unintentionally captured? That's only happened once before, and it had been Bubbles, and surprisingly, Butch. It was the scariest mission she's ever gone on, since she knew her siblings didn't know where she was.

Those two were two of the smartness people in the world, how? "Ok, now that there's no witnesses, what do you want?" Bubbles said, crossing her arms. Ace, being the pig he is, stared at her cleavage that popped as she did it. Smiling slightly, she made up her own plan. Men were so easy to dupe if you showed them boobs.

Boomer seemed to get her plan as well, and frowned slightly, eyes never leaving her, leaving a tingling feeling inside.

Ace fidgeted, "Easy, just leave, and don't look back. Find your green guy and girl, and leave."

"And if we don't?" Boomer asked, taking a more relaxed look. He leaned back on a pillar, staring at Ace. As his attention was taken away from her, Bubbles took a moment to flush her emotions. It was a common fact among the six that she and Boomer were the ones who let emotions take control. Brick and Blossom wouldn't give them whatever they wanted, but if it was Bubbles and anyone else, she'd do it after the first punch. It was the reason they gave both of them false information, so when they would question, they could give sincere answers.

"If you don't, then you're going to have to deal with… what do you guys say? Oh yeah, paperwork. You're going to have a lot of paperwork concerning those two."

His threat wasn't too good, but it still shook her. Holding her arms tighter, she asked. "What do you guys even want?"

It worked, slightly. Ace was too busy staring. "N-Nothing much, information on your agency's p- ha, nice try. Now, you got ten minutes to find your green guys and leave, or else you're both losing a family member."

He turned around and walked back into the dance room.

Xx

"Where have you two been?! Snogging in a closet?!" Buttercup nearly yelled as she finally saw her younger sibling and Boomer come into vision. Both were slightly out of breath, their clothes slightly rippled. All honesty, she really shouldn't talk like that, since she's secretly made out with the other green on multiple occasions, but _that's_ not _important_. "We've been trying to call you over headphones for hours!"

Butch was next to her, face slightly pale. He had caught a whiff of whatever knockout gas they had used, and it was messing with him. Boomer walked to his brother, eyes still on Bubbles, the sap. "What happened?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Butch the idiot decided to press a big red button, that actually said 'DO NOT FUCKING PRESS!'"

"It did not say fucking, dipshit." Butch murmured. Buttercup groaned as he stood up, shaking his head.

"And metal doors started to close, we got out, but Blossom and Brick didn't." Buttercup finished. "You got the documents?"

Boomer nodded, and Buttercup licked her lips. At least _something_ went right here. "We met Ace. This has Him written all over it." Boomer said. Butch snapped out of his stupor.

"Him?! That piece of shit hasn't shown up for 18 years." He growled. "Why would he show up now?"

Boomer shrugged, and Buttercup had a thought. "You said this is Him? The Him? Ace is a spy, so the Fucker has probably started an agency of his own. Agencies are always trying to one up another, they want information."

Bubbles nodded. "And Blossom and Brick have the most information out of all of us."

"But they're almost as stubborn as you two." Boomer said, nodding at Buttercup and Butch. "They can't be expecting to get anything from them."

"But if they can, then they get something. If they can't they'll kill them, and the CIA and Government will lose two of their best. It's a Win-Win situation for them." Bubbles said.

"The fuckers."

"Butch must really be drugged up if that's all he can say." Boomer shook his head, slapping his brother. His brother blinked, before slapping him back.

Buttercup looked away from the boys to her sister. Bubbles seemed fine, if only a little shaken. None of them had really dealt with a unplanned hostage situation, only once. They've always known when it was possible, always accounted for it. They came here, not even aware that it was a possibility. No one had a plan in case this happened, and they can't even make a plan, since their plan makers were gone.

Those pieces of shit were getting what was coming to them.

"So, what do we do?" Boomer asked once he was sure Butch was at a hundred percent. "We left the tracking device back at the hotel rooms. If we fly, we might blow cover, but it's an hour away car."

"We fly high. I can move the clouds to give us a hiding spot." Buttercup said, referring to her wind power. They nodded at the idea. Since they all had on trackers, hopefully they can find them using the trackers, unless Him's goons somehow took them off, which is hard.

With no extra time, they went to the rooftop, and started to fly high.

Xx

Blossom didn't like seeing people in pain, but she saw it every now and then. It was a part of their job. Luckily and unluckily for her, she was a girl, and torturers usually torture the boy before going to the girl. But that meant, not only would she see what happened (as well as she could), but knew what tools they might use on her. So far, it was just plain old fists, but with no super resistance and being as weak as a child, Blossom didn't doubt that the hulking Fuzzy could do permanent damage.

Her theory was proven, when, by the third punch, Brick had groaned. They'd been trained not to show pain, to show weakness. Brick didn't show pain unless he had already been seriously hurt. Were they so weak that Fuzzy could easily break ribs? She didn't want to find out.

"Fuzzy." She called softly, after a few more minutes, and she could feel Brick arch backwards, regaining posture. She heard his ragged breaths, and felt a pang of empathy. Fuzzy came over to her side, his white gloves clean, but a bit of blood on his pink arms. Blossom guessed that he mostly aimed for the stomach, which would explain if Brick coughed up that blood. No blood on his gloves suggested he hadn't punched his face yet.

 _Thankfully_ , Blossoms thought, _You just don't destroy a pretty face._

"Ready to tell me somthan missy? Or I vill continue, dan go onto vou." He said, massaging his fingers. Blossom thought quickly. She had concluded that there was actually a knot. It was underneath the floor. Maybe, with enough power, she could pull it out, but she doubted it. She also found out that while her tracker was taken off, Brick still had on his. Their siblings could find them, and hopefully, once this rope was gone, Brick could start to heal.

"You want to know something?" She asked quietly, then passed for a minute. "Heres something I know. Fuzzy Lumpkins, age 35, large brute, use to box. Went to jail for torture against a man who stole something of his, known for his pink skin. Broke out of prison two years ago. There's something I know."

It was a long shot, but it gave Brick a small time to rest and look around for an escape. She was rewarded with a slight slacking of the rope, he was doing something.

Fuzzy looked at her with a sneer. "Read up, eh? Think vou so smart. I dink the first think I'll do to vou is cut out vour smart tongue. I guess vill just need vou to write everything for us instead."

Blossom squirmed at the threat, but did nothing as there was a large bang on the door. It startled her, because she was sure the door was soundproof, from the metal it was made of. Brick, who was silent, laughed quietly and dryly behind her. "They're here…"

Fuzzy looked worried for a moment. "Vho?"

"'Vho' do you think, dumbass?" Brick almost growled. "Who else do you know that can dent metal that thick?"

Blossom smirked at Fuzzy. "Good job with the Antidote X, bad job with everything else."

The door bursted open, and they heard a voice. "Torture is _not_ permitted under the law, you fucktards!"

Xx

Butch's first move once he landed in the lobby was to hold his hands up and scream. "You have the fucking right to remain silent!"

Their first move was to take out their guns and fire.

His second move was to kill them all.

Their second move was to run and scream in terror. He recognized some of the people there, the Green Gang, Ameba Boys, Sedusa, and a few more. They were a little harder to kill then the lackeys, but he managed.

He walked to the elevator, which dinged and opened to show his babe and her sister and Boomer, who grunted. "Him's not here."

"Makes our job easy." Buttercup grumbled. "They're not above ground, and there's only one floor basement."

Bubbles cracked her knuckles, actually cracked them. Her face looked almost… demented. This must be hardcore Bubbles. "Let's do it, then." She said. Boomer was staring at her, and Butch knew he was completely turned on. They couldn't stop staring at eachother.

Butch grinned like a maniac and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did, he almost flew out, mowing through whoever was there. Unluckily, barely anyone littered the downstairs office. Bubbles charged past him, towards a metal door in the wall. She slammed her body into it, causing a dent. Boomer was next to her in a second, summoning a dark blue baseball bat. With extra strength, he slammed it into the door, and it blasted open.

"Torture is _not_ permitted under the law, you fucktards!" Buttercup yelled. Butch didn't wait for the dust to settle, and charged in. It was close to what he expected, actually (and somewhat sadly). Brick and Blossom were tied back to back, Blossom okay and Brick a little worse for wear. Butch wondered what they did that made him look so weak and broken, Blossom as well. Over Blossom, glaring down at her, was another guy he recognized, Lumpkins.

Bubbles charged forward, flat out dive bombing the tall man with her small figure. One punch broke his nose, another his ribs, and a few more, and he was out. Butch wasn't sure if he was dead or not. Boomer and Buttercup had moved to their siblings, and blossom cried out.

"Don't!" She yelled. "This stuff is laced with Antidote X. Get something to cut it."

As they did so, Butch moved forward slightly, still begging for a better fight. He would need to spar with Buttercup later. Though, the Antidote did worry him. It explained why they looked so haggard, but Antidote X basically made their bones less than normal humans, almost like clay. With one punch, Fuzzy could've easily broken several bones.

And since Brick wasn't really talking, he was afraid that's what happened.

"Brick. Think you can move?" He asked.

Brick's eyes bore into him, and he instantly regretted the question. "Of course I can't move, I'm tied up with at least ten broken bones-" He coughed, blood staining his shirt. "But I'm fine… more or less."

He's lying.

Buttercup had broken the only window in the room, a sort of sunroof into the world above. Glass shattered, and both her and Boomer picked up a piece, before coming back. The rope cut easily, and both reds stood up cautiously. Buttercup instantly moved to Blossom's side, slinging Blossom's arm over her shoulder, and Butch did the same for a less than enthusiastic Brick. Since they've all experienced the effects of Antidote X before, they all knew it was draining. They wouldn't be able to fly themselves home.

As they were about to leave, Boomer nudged Fuzzy with his toe. "Bubs, I think you killed him."

"He deserved it, really." Bubbles said simply, eyes still hard. She might regret it a bit later, since she didn't like to kill, but now, she didn't care. Butch could see Boomer struggling to not feel turned on by her, and laughed at his brother's pain.

Buttercup smirked to. "Let's go."

Xx

It took a few days for the effects of the Antidote X to go away completely. Halfway through, Blossom was up and walking, but Brick, no matter how hard he tried to escape his room, would get pulled back by either his brothers or Blossom herself. Bubbles was sure Brick was trying to get out of his room just so Blossom would have to put him back. She could feel the connection. She should be a cupid.

If only she could bring herself to kiss the dummy next to her already.

They didn't have to go back yet, since Brick was still hurt, and they already sent the documents ahead, so, technically, they could stay as long as they wanted. That meant Butch and Buttercup sparring in the girl's room (which probably ended in kissing afterwards), Boomer and Bubbles in the boy's room hanging out, and Blossom usually in Brick's room with Brick. (Hehehe…)

Bubbles knew of most of her sister's relationships, even if they don't know she knows. SHe knows when they like someone better then when she herself knows she likes someone.

Speaking of liking someone…

Her face dusted a light red as she glanced at Boomer, close enough that they were touching _everywhere_ on the couch as they watched tv. It was in another language, but they both spoke five different languages, so they could understand, not to mention Bubbles understood every single language, thanks to her powers.

Boomer looked down at her as she looked up, and she forced herself not to look away. She saw him lean down. This was the cliche kiss she's always wanted…

...And was never going to get because Butch and Buttercup just had to come in! Both sweaty and bothered looking, god damnit!

Buttercup laughed, and looked over at the couch. Noticing her sister's enraged look, she steered Butch back out the door without a word.

"That was weird- are you okay?" Boomer said, looking at Bubbles as she silently fumed. She had lost all patience.

"Fucking screw it." She murmured, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to meet her lips.

Fucking finally.

 **Yeah... I think even Bubbles gets super annoyed with Boomer sometimes. He's just to nice and a girl needs what a girl needs.**


End file.
